finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coral Ring
.]] Coral Ring , also known as Water Ring , NulTide Ring, Blue Ring, and Aqua Ring, is a recurring accessory in the series. It usually absorbs Water-elemental attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V The Coral Ring is a rare accessory that absorbs Water-elemental attacks. It is sold in Istory in Bartz's World and in the Phantom Village in the Merged World for 50,000 gil. It can be found behind a waterfall in the cave area of the Interdimensional Rift, and drops from Yellow Dragons. It is an essential piece of equipment for fighting the superboss Shinryu, as his opening move is a Water-elemental attack. It also grants +5 Defense, Magic Defense, and Magic Evasion, as well as nullifying Fire-elemental attacks. However, it makes the wearer weak to Lightning-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy VII The Water Ring absorbs Water-elemental attacks. It is found on the way to the Corel Valley and is stolen from Acrophies and Serpents. Final Fantasy IX The Coral Ring absorbs Lightning-elemental attacks contrary to its earlier incarnations. It can be obtained early if Freya wins the Festival of the Hunt, and can be synthesized for 1200 gil, a Lightning Staff, and a Rod. It also grants +1 Speed, Magic Defense, and Spirit and +2 Magic, and teaches the abilities Insomniac, Lancer, and Man Eater. Everyone can equip it. Final Fantasy X NulTide Ring (known as Water Ring in Japan) is a piece of armor for Yuna, obtained if the dominant ability on any ring is SOS NulTide. Final Fantasy X-2 Blue Ring is an accessory that provides +4 Magic, the ability to cast Water, and halves Water-elemental damage taken. When one is given to a creature, it can learn Water Ward. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Besaid (any chapter except Chapter 4), found at Cavern of the Stolen Fayth (Chapter 3), dropped by Amorphous Gel and Haunt, stolen from Protean Gel, Sahagin Chief (normal and Oversoul), and Tentacles (rare), bribed from Amorphous Gel (3,892 gil), Dinictus (7,500 gil), and Tentacles (10,120 gil), as a possible prize for recalibrating the Thunder Plains towers, and as a possible reward for dispatching a level 2 chocobo to Mushroom Rock Road. Final Fantasy XI The Coral Ring is crafted from Coral Fragment x2, a Wind Crystal, and requires 80 Bonecraft. It is wearable by all classes at level 70. Its base version gives -9 Melee Accuracy in exchange for +9 Ranged Accuracy, as well as -3% Magic Damage Taken. The high-quality version (called a Merman's Ring) gives +10 Ranged Accuracy for only -8 Melee Accuracy, and grants -4% Magic Damage Taken. Final Fantasy XIII Aqua Ring is an accessory that grants resistance to water by 20-30%, depending on its level, and upgrades to the Riptide Ring by using the Cobaltite component. Aqua Rings can be found in the Sunleth Waterscape (Rain-spotted Vale) and Palumpolum (Nutriculture Complex). Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFX Armor - Ring 2.png|Final Fantasy X. DFFOO Coral Ring (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Water Ring FFVII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Coral Ring FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFBE Coral Ring FFV.jpg|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFV. FFBE Water Ring.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. Etymology Category:Rings